


Trust (unfinished)

by Morgan_Dhu



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: Xena asks Gabrielle for some BDSM. Sadly unfinished.





	Trust (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> Trust  
> (c) Morgan MacLeod 1997
> 
> Official Disclaimers, Warnings and other Stuff
> 
> The characters of Xena and Gabrielle belong to MCA/Universal and/or Renaissance Pictures... if you don't tell anyone I took them out to play, I won't either. If anyone asks, this work was written solely for personal enjoyment, and is in no way intended to infringe on copyrights held by MCA/universal and/or Renaissance Pictures. 
> 
> This story contains sexual activity between consenting adults, so if you are under 18, or offended by such matters, or have the misfortune to live somewhere where such things are illegal, you are advised not to proceed, and neither I nor the inventors of the Net are liable for whatever may happen if you do.
> 
> *****************************************************************
> 
> Warning: Read This First
> 
> In particular, this story is exclusively about mild, consensual, BDSM style sexual activity between two women, and anyone who is uncomfortable with bondage and discipline as a means of sexual gratification is advised not to read this story. I mean it.
> 
> *****************************************************************

"Xena, are you sure?" Gabrielle's voice was high and tight with  
disbelief. "Did you actually say what I thought you just said?"

Looking unrepentantly at her lover's shocked face, Xena answered, "Yes, Gabrielle, I did. I've always wondered about it, but there's never been anybody..." 

"I find that hard to believe." She leaned back against the carved headboard, her arms crossed, still staring incredulously at Xena, as if the woman had suddenly sprouted wings, or grown feathers and scales. 

"... anybody I could trust," the other woman finished. "Warlords can't take chances, you know." 

"Well, I guess I can understand that. But... why?" 

"I'm not sure. I just know it's something I need, or at least I think it is. I've thought about it, on and off, for years. Imagined it, dreamed of it..." Her voice faltered. "Even fantasised about it." She hesitated, suddenly unsure. "Do you think... Could you do this for me?" 

"I don't know," Gabrielle shrugged, brought one hand to her face in confusion. "I've never thought about it before, for me... us, I mean..." She fell silent for a moment, searching for something inside her that could give Xena the answer she sought. "... I guess I can. It's really not all that different from what we always do, except that you'll be, well...," she waved her hands futilely in the space between them, her words drying on her lips. 

"Yeah. Does it bother you?" Xena watched Gabrielle's eyes closely, searching for some indication of how the younger woman was taking her confession. Was her hesitation nothing more than the shock of the unexpected, or was there a deeper, more complete kind of denial hidden in the confusion that danced across her face. 

"No, I guess not. I mean, I've heard of it before. It just... doesn't seem like you, somehow. And what if it isn't... what if I can't... I mean, how would I know if you want me to stop, I mean, really." 

"A code word. Something I'd never say. Let me think..." 

"You sound like you want to do this now." 

Xena held her gaze with her own, searching for some sign that Gabrielle could find her way to accepting this craving that had obsessed her for years, driven her again and again into the arms of those whose strength she wanted to have used against her, but whom she could never trust to say the words, take the final step. "Can you think of a better time?" 

"Well, yeah, Xena, come to think of it, I can. Sometime when I've had the chance to prepare, to get ready for something like this." 

"But it's perfect now. Here we are, together, here, alone. We have this place all to ourselves, Myrtilene and Karthus won't be back for days. There's no warlords in sight, no bandits, no pirates, no cursed spirits or vengeful gods, just us, and one very large four poster bed. Why not now?" 

Why not now, the other woman thought furiously to herself. Right, just like that, as if I'm so used to having my lover make this kind of a request, totally out of the blue, with no warning, not time for me to even stop and think about how I feel about it. What if I don't want to do this. What if I try, and it feels all wrong. She stopped, her thoughts on the verge of something that unsettled her even more that Xena's request. What if I like it. She looked at Xena, saw something that looked like fear lurking in the deep blue depths of her eyes. She's afraid I'll say no, she realised in surprise. "Alright, you win. We'll try it now. But don't blame me if I'm just no good at this." 

Xena reached out to cup Gabrielle's cheek, and smiled tenderly. "I think you'll be just fine. Now... we need a safe word." 

Gabrielle sighed with resignation. "Broccoli." 

"Broccoli?" 

"Well, can you imagine any way you'd want to say broccoli at a time like this?" 

"No, Gabrielle, I can't. Broccoli it is." 

"You want to do it right now?" 

"Yeah. If you're ready." 

"Ready. Oh right." Gabrielle took a deep breath. "Okay then, let's give this a try. I'm a bard, that's not all that different from being an actor..." She looked Xena, sitting beside her on the bed. The warrior had, after all, given her a very clear idea of what she wanted. It wouldn't be that difficult. All she really had to do was follow her instructions. She sat up, and looked Xena straight in the eyes. If she could manage this at all, now was the time to start, before her hesitation hurt the woman she loved, the woman who had entrusted her with the knowledge of this very secret desire. She loved Xena too much not to try to do as she asked. "Right. Let's give this a try. Are you ready?" 

Her lover's dazzling smile stiffened her resolve. She could do this. Maybe even like it, a little. But not too much, she hoped. "Uh... stand up." 

Despite the lack of authority in Gabrielle's voice, Xena stood, and turned to face her, eyes slightly downcast, lips parted, her expression somehow one of waiting, hands loose at her sides, legs slightly apart. It would take some time for the younger woman to find the right note, the tone of command that she had longed to hear for so long. But it was a beginning, and just the thought of what might follow had sent tremours rippling through her belly. 

Gabrielle spoke again, with a little more authority, "Take off your armour, and your leathers." 

Slowly, deliberately, the warrior princess removed the protections she wore against the world. What was ordinarily a simple task at the end of each day suddenly became a ritual of submission. As she took off each piece, she laid them in a neat, precise pile on the table beside the bed. When all that remained was the thin undershift she wore to keep the leather from chafing her skin, she turned back to face Gabrielle, the same expectant expression on her face. 

Gabrielle paused for a moment looking at the woman standing before her. Just this morning, she would have sworn that she knew, if not everything, then at least the most important things about her. Who she was. What she believed in. What she feared. What she needed. What made her cry out with passion in the night. And now, this difference. Where did this secret longing come from? 

"Take off your shift. Slowly." There was a touch of crispness in her voice, as she pondered for a second the strangeness of giving orders to her commanding warrior lover. 

Xena reached down with both hands to grasp the hem of her shift, and raised it, inch by inch, baring her thighs, creeping higher. The tremours within her grew more intense and she struggled to stand motionless, as the fabric rose higher. Gabrielle eyed its progress with growing delight as the darkly furred triangle of her lover's mons was revealed, then followed the edge of the cloth upward as an ever-so-gently curved belly and perfect navel were exposed, and then the taut muscled expanse that swept up to the undersides of her breasts. Slowly the fabric rose past the full curving flesh above, and Gabrielle saw Xena's ruby nipples thrusting out, already long and hardened, the rosy flesh at their base crinkled with excitement. Gabrielle swallowed, feeling a familiar heat growing between her thighs, as Xena drew the shift off over her head in one smooth motion, dropping it to the floor beside her, and then returning to the position she has assumed before, hands at her sides, legs slightly parted, hips thrust forward, breasts held high. 

Suddenly, it struck Gabrielle that she had never seen Xena so still before, and so vulnerable, except in sleep. Whenever they bathed, or made love, or played together in those rare and innocent times when there was no threat, no danger, the warrior princess was always in action, teasing, taking charge, always focused. Now, it was as if she were totally quiescent, without a will of her own, depending on Gabrielle to give her motion, feeling, life. Gabrielle reached out her fingertip, and traced a faint, pale white scar that slanted across Xena's hip, following it down her thigh, until it vanished halfway to her knee, just falling sort of her inner thigh. Such a contrast, the smoothness of her skin, and the tokens of war that left their permanent memories on her body. 

As she let her hand rest for a moment on Xena's leg, she could feel an endless series of almost impeceptible tremours running through her lover's body. Tuning all her senses to observe the woman standing before her, so well known yet somehow so strange to her, Gabrielle saw pulses pounding under the delicate skin of her neck, heard the almost imperceptible catching of each breath she took, and caught the heavy fragrance of her arousal floating up towards her. She tapped the inside of Xena's thigh. 

"Spread your legs." 


End file.
